Unexpected visitor
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: A character comes to the house and is a better pianist than Virgil and he gets jealous, one of the other boys has a massive crush on the girl, could this be a problem for International Rescue or love? One shot


"Virgil, is the rubble clear yet?" Scott called over the radio to Virgil in the firefly.

"Nearly Scott, lucky everyone got out before the whole ceiling came down" Virgil answered moving more debris aside.

Before the collapse the hall had been full of people enjoying a piano recital by a woman called Miss Cleo Jones, a crack had appeared in the ceiling and dust had begun to fall, the audience started to run out and the ceiling caved in, a couple of people were trapped and Cleo got lost in the dust. International Rescue had been called as soon as it happened and thankfully the audience members were rescued, apart from Cleo.

"Virgil, I'm coming to join you, the rubble has been cleared, I need to find that pianist, she's the only person I didn't see leave the auditorium" Scott waited for Virgil's answer, he wasn't expecting humour.

"It sounds like you have a little soft spot for this performer Scott, alright good luck" Virgil laughed as he turned the firefly around.

Before Scott could answer Virgil had closed communications, Scott mounted his hover bike and made his way over to the remains of the stage, he looked down into the hole where the piano had fallen into, then to his delight he saw a figure huddled under the piano covering her head.

"Excuse me, are you in need of assistance?" Scott asked gently lowering himself into the hole.

The girl looked up from under her hand "are you here to rescue me?"

"That's right, Scott Tracy at your service" Scott extended her hand and she took it shakily.

"Cleo Jones at yours, I can't believe my piano saved me. What happened to the hall?" Cleo asked as Scott helped her out.

"It just collapsed, it's been raining for a while, it stopped before the concert I believe" Scott paused as Cleo winced in pain "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I've twisted my ankle, must've been as I fell" Cleo bent down and rubbed her ankle.

"Let's get outside, follow me" Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulder to give her support, as they walked out Virgil leapt out of the firefly.

"You got her then Scott?" Virgil smiled at Cleo who tossed her hair back.

"What do you think Virgil? Help me get her to the birds, this roof could come down completely."

"Right."

The boys lead Cleo away from the destruction sight and sat her down beside Thunderbird 2.

"We'll call you an ambulance, that ankle needs a look at" Scott smiled rubbing her ankle gently.

"Thank you, you're too kind, I really think it's just twisted though."

"Virgil, go and call the ambulance service."

"FAB Scott" Virgil smirked before leaving the new friends alone.

"Mr Tracy, what you did for me today was really brave, thank you."

"Please, call me Scott" Scott smiled.

"I will, here's my number, promise to stay in contact with me?"

"I'll, er, try" Scott cleared his throat shyly then stood up quickly stuffing the paper into his sash as Virgil returned.

"Miss Jones, the ambulance is on the way" Virgil said looking at Scott who was still a little red.

"Thank you, I'll make my way over, don't wait for the ambulance with me" Cleo laughed.

"I hope it's not bad, nice to meet you Cleo" Scott smiled and headed back to Thunderbird 1, Virgil smiled and went back to the firefly to reload the pod. Cleo watched them go and grinned, that Scott was a right cutie.

Later that evening the boys landed back at their base and joined the family in the lounge.

"Well boys, a successful rescue?" Jeff asked.

"Yes sir, Scott especially enjoyed rescuing one person" Virgil winked and Alan burst out laughing.

"Shut up Alan, she was very friendly that's all."

"Oh yeah, apart from being very pretty too" Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Fine, she was very pretty, she's gone to hospital for a check up on her ankle, she twisted it under the rubble" Scott sighed knowing he had been defeated by his brother's teasing.

"As long as you were successful Scott, you can like whoever you like" Jeff winked earning lots of laughs from his other sons.

The next day Scott was resting on his bed when his phone buzzed, he rolled over and looked at it 'unknown number'.

"Who's this I wonder?" Scott muttered to himself "_hey Scott it's Cleo, I told you I'd call you, would you like to meet up some time this week or later this afternoon, I'd like to get to know you better_. Well I'll be dammed" Scott laughed and ran a hand through his hair, then sat up to reply.

_"Hi Cleo, it would be great to meet up, I don't know if I can do today, but if I can please send me your address or where you want to meet."_

The reply came almost instantly _"I hope you can meet me, I would like to know more about you and your brother."_

_"Alright then, I'll see what I can do" _Scott smiled to himself as the message sent, a date with a hot chick, he still had it.

Scott walked out into the lounge and found his dad.

"Dad, what would you think if I told you I had to fly out to the mainland this evening for a bit?"

"I would say why?"

"Oh, it's private but I need to go to the mainland for 7pm, I'll need to leave at 6 probably" Scott bit his lip.

Jeff pondered for a moment, then looked at his son with a frown "oh alright Scott, but remember our policy, don't say a word, even if you trust her."

"You've got it Dad, thanks a lot" Scott beamed and went back to his room to get ready.

On the way back he ran into Virgil who had his head in a book of piano music.

"Oh Virgil, look where you're going" Scott scolded.

"Sorry Scott, what are you in such a hurry for?"

"I have a hot date."

"What?"

"That lovely girl Cleo has asked to dine with me later this evening on the mainland, she lives closer to us than we thought" Scott winked as Virgil shook his head.

"I knew you two were hitting on each other yesterday, now it's obvious."

"Just keep it secret please Virgil, do not tell Alan or Gordon."

"Don't worry about Alan, he's taking over from John in the space station tomorrow" Virgil smiled "go on, get on with getting ready, you want to make a good impression on this girl."

"Thanks Virgil, enjoy playing" Scott nodded to the book and Virgil laughed.

"Thanks, it's time for a rehearsal" Virgil walked off and soon Scott could hear soft melodies running down the corridor past his room.

Suddenly the time seemed to fly and Scott found himself rushing to get ready, he smoothed his hair down again and smartened his suit, then with a sigh he walked out.

"Scott, are you sure you want to wear the suit there, it will get creased in the jet" Jeff asked as Scott got ready to leave.

"Who said I was taking the jet?"

"Son, you are not and that's a final not, taking Thunderbird 1, do you understand me?" Jeff said sternly.

"But father, I'll get there a lot faster. I've taken her on vacation before" Scott moaned.

"Alright Scott, but if you get us in trouble, you will be grounded for, I'll decide on a time later. Go and have fun."

"Thanks Dad, here I go" Scott winked and spun from the wall making sure his suit stayed straight, soon enough Thunderbird was in the air and heading off to the mainland, he smiled to himself as he thought of the restaurant he was about to meet the lovely Cleo in, he checked the address again for the fourth time and relaxed back in his seat steering the ship steadily down to land on the nearest area to where the restaurant was, bang on time, he would only need to meet her and the evening would start. Scott left Thunderbird taking a small photo device alert with him, as he turned the corner, there she was. Time slowed down for a second, she was dressed head to toe in scarlet red and her eyes sparkled through the darkness.

"Cleo, it's great to see you. How's the ankle?" Scott asked kissing her cheek.

"I'm very well, it was just twisted, not sprained thankfully. Shall we go in?"

"Of course, after you" Scott held the door open for her then followed, he took her coat and the waiter lead them to their table lit by a candle.

"This is beautiful, where did you get the money for this?"

"Well, let's just say, I will do my very best for a lady" Scott winked as their drinks were brought over.

"Champagne?" Cleo asked surprised.

"Of course, it's the right occasion. Cheers?"

"Cheers. So tell me, is Virgil your only brother?"

"No, there are five of us believe it or not, I'm the eldest and Virgil is after me, my youngest is 18" Scott laughed lightly at Cleo's expression.

"And are they as handsome as you?"

"Ha, I'll take you to our house if you'd like some point, then you can see for yourself" Scott said casually missing Cleo's gasp.

"That would be lovely, I'm guessing your house is big for such a large family."

"It certainly is, now you've heard about me, what about you. What were you doing at the concert?"

"I'm a concert pianist, I was performing a recital for the audience, it's a shame, and I loved that piano. I've played it for three years now."

"Oh gosh, that is awful, I wish I could make it up to you."

"You don't need to make it up to me Scott, I'm sure I'll be playing again soon, there's a piano over there just waiting to be brought to life, maybe…"

"Cleo, where are you going?" Scott asked as Cleo got up to go and ask the head waiter something, no sooner after had she asked, the piano lid was open and a light was shining out.

Cleo began to play and although Scott was a little embarrassed he couldn't help but feel himself leaning on his hand watching her at the piano, this was a girl who yesterday had almost been squashed by a piano and now here she was forgetting that had happened and just enjoying her chosen instrument, she finished the piece and came back to Scott.

"That was incredible Cleo."

"Thank you, I've loved the piano ever since I was a little girl, I did my grade 8 when I was 10 and have performed in concert halls almost in every city around the world."

"That's incredible, so, where are you originally from?"

"Believe it or not, Britain, but I've been living in this area for the last 5 years that's why I have this weird accent" Cleo laughed.

"It's not weird, it's lovely, oh, here's dinner."

The two sat happily into the night, but soon it was time to go. Scott led her out and broke to the point.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow to my house, meet the family?"

"Really? That would be lovely. How do I get there?" Cleo asked with a smile.

"I'll come and pick you up, let's just say I don't live on land" Scott laughed wrapping his hand around the back of her neck "see you tomorrow at, 2ish?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll call a cab, I don't live far from here."

"You sure?"

"Of course, well, see you tomorrow Scott, and thanks for the meal, it was a lovely night out" Cleo smiled and before she could take a breath, her lips met Scott's and they were kissing under the stars, all that was going through her mind was _'I love him, I think I really do', _Scott was thinking the entire same thing.

"Well good night again, have a safe journey home" Scott smiled.

Scott turned and left towards Thunderbird 1, he shortly took off and headed back home, on the ground Cleo looked up to the sound of jet engines and nearly fainted seeing the ship.

"Scott, it seems obvious now, your family is International Rescue, why didn't I realise earlier" Cleo shook her head in disbelief.

Scott landed back at home, everyone was in bed apart from his father, of course.

"Dad you never sleep, why aren't you in bed?"

"How did the date go?"

"Very well thanks, she's coming round tomorrow" Scott shrugged and turned to his room.

"She's coming!? Scott, you only rescued her yesterday, she'll recognise you for sure, and us."

"Dad I think she's pretty sure that I'm just a regular guy, she didn't see the ship or anything."

"That's not the point Scott. You, out of all your brothers has blown our cover. You understand that don't you?" Jeff looked mad.

"I'm sorry Dad, but don't worry, I think this is love for sure, I trust her" Scott persisted.

"You've known her for what a day, not even that. Be careful ok?"

"Sure Dad."

"Now, go to bed."

"See you in the morning Dad" Scott smiled and hot footed it to his room to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of Cleo, her eyes, her lips, everything.

The next morning was bright, like most days on the island, and Scott couldn't wait to get Cleo, he decided to break the news at breakfast to the family.

"Guys, we are expecting a guest today, the girl Virgil and I rescued from the concert hall is coming over."

"Woah Scott, she must be really into you, what's she like? Blonde or brunette?" Gordon asked sharing a look with Alan.

"Brunette, her name is Cleo. I'm picking her up at 2pm on the mainland, I won't be taking Thunderbird 1 this time" Scott smiled to himself.

"But surely Scott, she'll recognise you from the rescue the other day, I mean you literally lifted her out of that hole didn't you?" Virgil asked worriedly.

"Yes but I won't be in uniform today, besides, I wasn't in uniform last night for the date."

"That's true, ok Scott you can get her but remember if we get a call, you can't land here until your brothers return from the rescue" Jeff said not looking up from his newspaper.

"FAB Dad, I understand" Scott sighed quietly and went back to his breakfast.

The day went on and Scott prepared the jet with Alan.

"So Scott, this girl, you have a crush on her don't you?" Alan teased.

"Maybe, she is very pretty and sweet, though a bit of a diva with her musical talent."

"She'll get on well with Virg then."

"That's what I'm worried about, Virgil can get very jealous" Scott laughed lightly.

"He'll be fine, although I'd like to see him get jealous" Alan's eyes glinted slightly.

"Well, if he does I'll tell you all about it, you're relieving John remember?"

"Oh damn! I almost forgot, Scotty, you have to tell me what happens ok?"

"You've got it" Scott winked and got into the jet "see you."

"Good luck" Alan stepped back and turned back to the house as the jet took off.

Back at the house Virgil was at the piano, Alan walked in and burst out laughing, the melody came to an abrupt chord and Virgil turned around angrily.

"Do you mind Alan, what the heck is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing Virgil, there's just something I want to hear about later, sorry for the interruption" Alan giggled behind his hand just trying to picture Virgil's face as this Cleo was going to play.

Virgil rolled his eyes before continuing 'Claire du Lune' "get out of here Alan, I'm sure John is getting bored up there."

"I'm going, god everyone wants to get rid of me quickly today" Alan huffed and walked out.

Meanwhile Scott had landed and was waiting for Cleo, a taxi pulled up and she got out, the sun caught her hair and she smiled seeing Scott standing by the jet, she walked over and hugged him.

"You have no idea how excited I am to visit your family and house" Cleo grinned.

"Hop in, they're pretty excited to meet you. I'm afraid not all of my brothers will be at home, my youngest is taking a small vacation at the moment."

"How many are you?"

"There are five of us" Scott laughed at Cleo's surprised expression.

"Five! And are they all as gorgeous as you?"

Scott scoffed "make your own decision about that, hold on, here we go."

The jet took off and soon they were heading back over the ocean to the island, as it came into view Cleo gasped in awe, Scott smiled and began to descend.

"It's beautiful, you actually live here?"

"Yep, it's not much, but it's home" Scott picked up the radio and called base "Tracy one calling Dad, coming into land, OC."

"Ready for you Scott" Jeff smiled to himself at Scott's subtle use of 'Operation Cover-up'.

The jet landed smoothly and soon Cleo found herself walking up to the house, as she entered, three boys came out to meet her followed by Jeff, Tintin and Ruth Tracy.

"Welcome to our home Miss Jones" Jeff shook her hand.

"Please, call me Cleo Mr Tracy, you have a beautiful home" she smiled and looked around.

"This is Ruth, my mother, Tintin and Kyrano, family friends and my three sons Virgil, John and Gordon. I'm afraid my youngest is away on vacation at the moment."

"Yes Scott told me, it's lovely to meet you all. I feel like I know you already but that's impossible" Cleo laughed but failed to see the boys smile nervously, Virgil pulled Scott aside away from earshot.

"Scott, she recognises us, what are we going to do?"

"How can you be sure?"

"Think about it, she feels like she 'knows us already', that's pretty obvious. Keep an eye on her."

"For God's sake Virgil, I think I can trust my own…girlfriend" Scott bit his lip.

"Oh my, you're with her? I don't believe it, you've known her for a day, wow" Virgil shook his head in disbelief.

"C'mon she's a visitor here, it doesn't seem fair to be chatting now."

Virgil nodded then turned his head slightly "do you hear that?"

A faint melody from the piano came to their ears "I forgot to mention, she's a professional pianist."

Virgil's expression changed slightly "a pianist?"

"Yeah, she's amazing, let's go."

The boys returned to the lounge where Cleo was happily playing the white grand surrounded by the family, as she finished she caught Scott's eye.

"Scott, do you play?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, well, not as good as my brother Virgil" Scott pushed Virgil slightly forward.

"Would you mind playing me something? I always like hearing other pianists, though usually I'm playing, what's your genre?"

"Classical jazz, but I know a lot of pieces from the romantic era."

"I prefer the early composers myself, go on play me something" Cleo smiled as Virgil made his way over to the piano where she was, she stepped back.

Virgil grimaced, he really didn't like this girl, he sat down at his piano and began to play. Behind him, he could feel Cleo's eyes burning though him to see his hands, Virgil wasn't usually the one to get nervous but this was different, what made it worse was that Cleo seemed to judge the performance. Virgil finished the piece and Cleo was the first to speak.

"So Virgil, how long have you been learning?"

"Learning?" Virgil's tone was harsh and his brothers looked worried.

"Well, studying piano, you seem to be quite advanced" Cleo smiled smugly "that's a nice piece you were playing."

"Thanks, I wrote it myself."

"Really? I compose too, although I prefer to stick to a base of music to compose on."

Virgil growled to himself "so, I guess you're a professional then?"

"I am actually, concert pianist, I'm paid too" Cleo boasted, Virgil was not as impressed as the rest of the family, she subtly forced Virgil off the stool and resumed playing. Virgil started to walk out when Scott grabbed him.

"What's up Virg?"

"What's up? You're girlfriend that's what. Urgh, she's doing my head in."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw her, showing me off, making me feel like an idiot" Virgil sulked.

"Virgil Grissom Tracy, you're jealous of Cleo" Scott laughed following his brother's stare over at Cleo who was entertaining the family.

"I am not!"

"You are, it's so obvious. Snap out of it or you'll be stuck with that face."

Later that afternoon Cleo was chatting to Gordon, John. Scott was sat next to her while Virgil was hidden behind a book.

"This is a lovely Island, wish I could live here, and you own a beautiful piano" Cleo smiled gazing around at the surroundings.

"Thanks, Virgil provides the entertainment around here. How long have you been playing?" Gordon asked.

"Since I was a little girl, I finished all my grades when I was 10" Cleo said proudly, across from her Virgil sighed "is there a problem Virgil?"

Virgil jumped and lowered the book "oh nothing Cleo, 10 is pretty impressive."

"Yes, well anyway, since then I've been performing in venues all over the world, I wish I could say I was rich but I'm not" Cleo laughed lightly.

"Have you got any concerts coming up?" John asked ignoring Virgil rolling his eyes.

"I should have one next week, I can probably get you guys tickets if you'd like to come" Cleo smiled.

"Um I don't think we'd be able to, thanks for the offer though" Virgil said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Virgil, what is with you suddenly?" Scott asked frowning behind Cleo.

"Don't worry about him Scott, I've met other pianists who are like him."

"What do you mean?"

"Jealousy is the killer of all musicians" Cleo said wistfully.

"I don't what you mean by that Cleo" Virgil said, not so friendly "I am not jealous, I have no reason to be."

"Oh sure, here's a professional right in front of you and now you're stuck."

"Well, if you had any idea what being in International Rescue is like, you would know all about professionalism" Virgil's voice faded as he realised what he had just said, Scott covered his eyes with his hand and Gordon bit his lip.

"International Rescue?" Cleo gasped.

"Nice one Virg" John sighed.

"Sorry guys, it just slipped out" Virgil looked down unhappily.

"Cleo, you cannot tell anyone" Scott took her hand.

"Oh please, I already knew, you think I didn't recognise you from the rescue the other day? Also Scott, when you said goodbye the other night, I saw and heard Thunderbird 1. However, I promise I won't tell, you have my word" Cleo crossed her heart and smiled lovingly at Scott, then she turned to Virgil "I'm really sorry Virgil, I can be a real bitch sometimes and it was wrong of me to snap."

"It's alright Cleo, I shouldn't have yelled at you or got so jealous. I guess I'm just use to being the musician in this family."

"That's fair enough, I guess I should leave soon, or do you need to erase my memory first?"

Gordon laughed "that's only a threat, most people we can trust but we can't always tell."

Jeff came down and instantly frowned "is something wrong here?"

"Mr Tracy, I am so sorry. I made Virgil tell your secret, it was my fault completely, I was showing off and telling him that I was a true professional and we got into an argument. I'll leave now."

"Hold on Miss Jones, you don't need to leave. We can work around this I'm sure" Jeff smiled as he ruffled Virgil's hair.

"I feel so guilty Jeff, I know how much of a secret your organisation is, I feel truly awful" Cleo hid her face and Scott comforted her.

"We know you didn't mean to Cleo, no-one is blaming you alright?" Scott said gently.

"I think I will get going" Cleo looked up with begging eyes, she couldn't face staying another moment.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes, it was lovely to meet you all and once again I'm sorry Virgil" Cleo turned and ran up the stairs to the house, Scott followed unhappily, once in the lounge he spoke up.

"You don't have to leave Cleo."

"Yes I do, I'm sorry Scott but this is the last time you'll see me, please delete me from your contacts" Cleo was close to tears, as in a way was Scott "I know this sounds horrible but could one of your brothers or someone take me home, the more I look at you here breaks my heart."

"This is a permanent goodbye then?" Scott chocked.

"I'm sorry. I've caused too much trouble already" Cleo looked away just as Tintin walked in.

"Cleo, are you leaving?" she asked sadly.

"Tintin, can you fly a plane?" Cleo asked wiping her eyes.

"Sure I can, why?"

"Could you fly me home please? I can't go with Scott, it would break me" Cleo sniffed and Tintin looked at Scott pitifully.

"Of course I can, call me when you're ready to leave" Tintin smiled.

"I'm ready now, give me just a moment and I'll be right out" Cleo smiled tearfully and Tintin turned away.

"Is there any way?"

"No, I'm sorry. I should never have come, rescued victims and heroes just do not mix, besides I have a job too, I can't be here and on tour" Cleo smiled though her tears.

"I'm going to miss you, I've never met a girl like you before" Scott took her hand in his.

"I'll miss you too Scott, but for my safety and your own, please delete my number" Cleo wiped her eyes.

"I can't do that" Scott was close to tears.

"You must, please just do it, I've already deleted your number, do the same, for me."

"Cleo" Scott couldn't finish his sentence.

"If you really love me, you'll do what I ask, now forget me, please" her last words were almost a whisper.

"You have my promise, have a safe journey home" Scott smiled through his own tears.

"This isn't really a permanent goodbye, you'll see me on the TV performing, they never miss me" Cleo winked "well, see ya round Scotty."

"See you, I'll keep an eye out" Scott smiled.

They were quiet for a moment then Cleo kissed him, Scott kissed her back, they parted and Cleo laughed.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone who's rescued me, guess I got my chance huh?" Cleo raised an eyebrow then walked out to find Tintin.

Soon the jet sped down the runway and took off, Cleo was gone and was never coming back, Scott watched from the balcony and let his tears finally fall, Virgil walked in and spotted his brother.

He walked over slowly and joined Scott who was still quietly sobbing "hey Scooter, don't worry, we'll see her around, you never know, we might need to rescue her again at some point" Virgil put his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"That won't happen again Virgil, she's gone and I'm not to contact her, ever again" Scott took out his phone and went to his contacts to delete Cleo, Virgil watched in pity.

"I'm sorry Scott, if I hadn't got into that argument, this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah you're right Virgil, if you hadn't stuck your nose in, I'd still be happy!" Scott snapped unsympathetically catching Virgil off guard, then he sighed in dismay.

"Scott?"

Scott burst into sobs of heartbreak "I'm sorry Virgil, I shouldn't have snapped and to be honest, I think she knew about us anyway."

"Impossible" Virgil pulled his brother into a hug "it is my fault and you're right to snap at me, I've broken up a perfect couple."

"You really think she was into me?" Scott lifted his face from Virgil's shoulder.

"Of course, now come on, cheer up or I'll tell Alan you were crying over a girl."

"You're right, I need to get a grip on myself" Scott wiped his eyes and headed back into the lounge, on the way he passed the piano "she never did hear me play."

Pausing by the stool he decided to ease his mind, he sat down and began to play, on the balcony Virgil smiled and looked back at his older brother, Scott didn't look up but smiled subtly knowing Virgil was watching him, as he played he thought of Cleo, they were back at the restaurant on the night of their date except this time Scott had joined her at the piano and the audience was watching them, no fear of being recognised they were just enjoying playing in each other's company. Scott reopened his eyes and sighed, he was just alone at the white piano, although he suddenly felt the room had become full, he paused and looked around, the family had come in all looking very sad.

"Son, we're sorry for your breakup" Jeff said softly.

"Thanks Dad, but nothing is going to bring her back or change her mind, she's done with me" Scott eased his foot off the pedal and stood up.

"Have you told Alan yet?" Gordon asked.

"No, and he can find out at the end of the month too, no-one tell him about this" Scott said tonelessly as he headed to the door.

"Alright, are you sure you're ok?" John smiled comfortingly.

"I'm fine John, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for a while, I'd like some time to get over this" Scott walked out and made his way to his bedroom "and don't send Virgil after me" he called over his shoulder already hearing Virgil's footsteps.

For the rest of the afternoon Scott was left alone, he had already spent hours just staring at the ceiling thinking about Cleo, he just couldn't get her image out of his mind, it was like she was permanently imprinted into his thoughts, every time he closed his eyes she would be there kissing him on his forehead and when he sighed, he could hear her voice declaring her love for him. Eventually he tried to settle down to sleep, this ended up being crying himself to sleep, later in the night Virgil came to check on him, he gazed at his unhappy brother and closed the curtains, then he walked over to the bed and stroked Scott's hair.

"In the morning, Cleo will be nothing more than a memory, she hurt you not the other way around, sleep well Scott, my poor twisted brother" Virgil whispered then left as silently as he had come in.

On the mainland in her room Cleo sighed Scott's name, she felt awful.

"I'm so sorry Scott" she whispered allowed.

Across back on the island Scott rolled over and murmured "I forgive you Cleo."

Their bond wasn't completely shattered.


End file.
